


Team Maria

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Maria Hill's Pokemon team!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Maria Hill's team! Okay I will be honest, I really know nothing about her except for what was shown in the movie, which wasn't very much at all. All I got was: Fury's second-in-command and a badass. That, and she's meant to be a common man sort of character amongst the craziness of the Avengers like Coulson is. Soooo with those things I mind, I chose two Pokemon for her, Nidoqueen and Vespiquen.
> 
> Nidorans, Nidoqueen's pre-evo, are quite common, so I figured it'd be a good fit for someone who had a relatively normal childhood (I'm assuming....). It's growth into a Nidoqueen felt fitting for someone who's meant succeed Fury, so yeah, Hill found Nidoran as a young girl and her parents let her keep it.
> 
> Hill met Vespiquen as it was when it's colony was destroyed because of collateral damage from a bad guy's attack in a mission she was in. Enraged, Vespiquen attacked everyone blindly. It was tranq'd by Shield agents though, and Hill tried to explain to it that attacking everything solved nothing, that if it wanted justice it would need to work with them and fight properly. A queen without a kingdom, Vespiquen agreed and joined Hill.
> 
> Vespiquen has the ability Pressure, which pretty much makes opponents lose the ability to attack. I thought that was fitting for someone as imposing as Hill hahaha.
> 
> Anyways, next up is Nick Fury!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7614006892/)


End file.
